The AFox Files Volume I
by A.Fox
Summary: Here dear reader, is the information on the Leagues that the Black Dossier does not mention. Note: This is an early Fic of mine.
1. The Greek League

(good evening readers I have a brand new fic and remember I do not own any of these characters except of course for the ones in the public domain…those ones belong to everyone)

Contrary to popular belief Prospero's Men was not the first League of Extraordinary people, it also wasn't formed by men.

The first League was formed by gods.

It happened in 179 AD, during the last year of the sage Lucian's life and over a hundred years since the Zombie incident at Pompei.

As it had turned out a race of Dog-Faced aliens on the Moon had been the ones who sent the virus to Pompei, and from the looks of things intended to send it to Mt. Olympus.

Now under normal circumstances Zeus would have blasted them to Kingdom Come, however two nights before they managed somehow to capture Hera and as a result had a way to shield themselves from harm.

So Zeus had no choice but to get people to take them out before it was to late.

For the task of wiping the off the face of the Moon he summoned the sage Lucian who once fought the creatures, the Teutonic god Thor, the Love Goddess Venus, and the great inventor Deadalus who due to having replaced his body with an artificial one may have been immune to the disease.

However these four were not enough, so he had Hades gather the five other members.

These five were the heroes Aeneas, Ajax, Achilles, and Odysseus plus the great Spartan king Leonidas who would without a doubt be of great use to this group.

Upon offering their lives back to the five (they had been dead prior to this) and convincing the others to serve in this Zeus sent them to the Moon so they could carry out their mission.

After their arrival Lucian came up with a strategy to stop them, he'd take Leonidas and Aeneas with him so he could free Hera, while this was done Achilles, Ajax, and Odysseus would find where the virus was made and destroy all of it, the remaining three (Thor, Venus, and Daedalus) would fight the Moon creatures so that they couldn't stop the others on their quests.

Lucian's operation was a partial success, although they succeeded in freeing Hera so the creatures couldn't use her for a shield Lucian had been killed in the escape.

Ajax had been infected during the attack and apparently ate Odysseus, Achilles however being almost completely immortal managed to kill him before it was too late upon doing this he finished the task he was sent to do.

Thor, Venus, and Daedalus didn't suffer any casualties on their task…well on their side at least, the enemies were massacred by them, at some point in the fight they were assisted by a tribe of nude lunar Amazons who were at the time waring with the Moon Beasts.

After getting Hera out the remaining members of the League managed to escape, as Zeus used a massive thunderbolt to destroy the entire species of creatures (although most of the Amazons managed to get away).

As promised Aeneas, Achilles, and Leonidas were given their lives back, but to make matters even better they were given eternal youth so they could serve him again if necessary.

The other three went off to do their own thing, Thor went back to Asgard, Venus founded a town called Horselburg, and Daedalus retreated to a maze called the Labyrinth until WWII when he formed his own League.

And on a closing note, the land where the Dog-Faced creatures used to live soon after became the territory of the creatures known as the Selinites.


	2. The Hood League

(Once again I would like to point out I do not own any of these characters unless they are in the Public Domain in which case I do own them just as much as you do)

The second League of Extraordinary Gentlemen was convened in the 1390s when Richard the Lionheart was in prison and England was in the reign of the tyrant King John.

In Britain a rash of seemingly unexplained demon behavior was terrorizing the land, one such incident drove the legendary bandit Robin Hood and his sidekick Little John to investigate this.

On their search for the cause, they ran into the knight Ivanhoe who like them was attacked by demons and because he also was looking for the cause he joined the group.

A week later they found another bandit, this one would not give them his real name and instead them his alias…the Black Arrow.

This group searched for the source but still found nothing.

The quest two years later when they encountered a man who like the Black Arrow wouldn't give out his real name instead insisting they call him the Doctor he lead them to the source (who he had came to stop) a demon named Mephistopheles.

As it turned out Mephistopheles had been growing power hungry and was looking for fresh souls so that he may attempt to bargain with Kutulu for greater power then he had at the moment.

The League engaged the beast in combat it was a long and vicious battle that allegedly lasted two days before they were able to send Mephistopheles back to hell

The task having been completed the members went their separate ways, Robin Hood and little John went back to Sherwood Forest, Ivanhoe went off to compete in tournaments again, and the Black Arrow went off and started a network of thieves to make his job easier, and the Doctor disappeared for quite some time.

While Mephistopheles went back to Hell, he eventually escaped in the 1530s when the occultist Johannes Faust summoned him and showed up again in the sixties with his name shortened to Mephisto.


	3. The Jack League

(I do not own any of these unless they are in the Public Domain)

The third League was assembled in 1427 by the legendary giant killer known only as Jack who wanted people to help him find the Holy Grail the members were the following

The first man recruited was a brute known as the Wild Man, while his past is unknown he was noted to have the mind of a beast and the strength of ten men it was surprising that Jack got him to join in the first place.

The second member was an elemental named Jack Frost, who has his name implies could control coldness Jack was noted to have a mercenary attitude and only joined because there was money in it for him.

The third member was the renowned Tom Thumb who being only as big as a man's thumb was of some use to the group he was noted for not being very smart but having a good heart.

The last member was a samurai known as Jack, who had just returned from a dreadful alternate future ruled by a demon known as Aku he had joined this because after killing the demon he didn't know what to do next and decided he might as well go along with it.

The group started their journey the next year however problems surfaced in the quest one such example being their brief stay in Nottingham.

From what we gather they were searching for the Grail only to run into the local sheriff who as usual was trying to find the elusive Robin Hood and decided to have them assist him.

They turned him down so he tried to have them killed this didn't end well for him though as his minions and him were killed almost insultingly easy.

It was at about that time that Jack realized that the Grail wasn't in England so they went out to see what Europe had to offer during their travels they visited such lands as Cimmeria, Freedonia, the Imaginary Isle, the island of Cork, and the Snow Queen's castle.

During their long search they finally found it in what is now modern day Q'Amar.

Upon finishing their quest the member went their respective ways, Jack took the Grail with him and joined the Knights Templar.

What happened to him afterwards is unknown but it is suspected that Professor Henry Jones met him on his own quest to find the Holy Grail.


	4. The First American League

(Like I said I don't own any of these characters unless they are in the Public Domain)

The first American League was assembled in 1782 during the American Revolution one of two such groups to hinder British efforts at foiling their rebellion.

At the head of this group was the American major John Bolton a soldier who was involved in the Scarlet Coat operation to take down a British spy ring.

The second member was British major John André also involved in the Scarlet Coat operations and agreed to serving in this group in exchange for not being executed as a spy.

The third was a man called Tremble-at-Evil Tidd, a would-be pirate who had somehow captured pirate Dixie Bull although we're still trying to figure out how he did it.

The fourth member was the patriot Benjamin Martin who was an invaluable asset due to the fact that he was a veteran of the French and Indian Wars.

The last member was Karl Freidrich Hieonymous Von Münchausen who had done many great feats and offered his services for a high sum of money.

soldiers Benjamin Franklin being the first head of American intelligence was able to give them information on many British troop divisions and spy rings to destroy.

On an interesting note at one point they met and teamed up with Nathanial Bumpo, who had turned down an offer to join this group but later joined the Fellowship of Extraordinary Gentlemen lead by Lemuel Gulliver.


	5. The Pirate League

(I only own the character I the Public Domain)

While the American League was successful in routing the British forces Benjamin Franklin was looking for a way to make sure they couldn't get there in the first place.

So to this end he journeyed to Rose Island where there was an alleged "Pirate Conference."

Ben had been fortunate enough to bring a lot of gold with him and presented is case to them, at first they laughed at and ridiculed his ideas but when he presented the gold however…he couldn't get them to sign up fast enough.

As a bonus he let them take anything they wanted from the British ships they plundered.

There were dozens of pirates but I'll mention several of them here.

The great pirate Captain Clegg was leading a pirate armada consisting of Captain Hook, Captain Pugwash, Captain Slaughterbeard, Captain Blood II, Captain Pysse-Gummes and their crews along with pirates Guybrush Treepwood and Long John Silver who were operating on their own.

This fleet attacked a much larger British fleet consisting of 100 warships (they only had five warships, a heavily weaponized fishing trawler, and a cannon toting longboat) and surprisingly not a single ship on their side sank (as opposed to the British whose fleet was sank with the exception of one that they let go to tell the tale).

Another notable battle, was when a group of pirates attacked another fleet just as big as the other one only this time it was near New York instead of open sea.

The pirates who fought in the attack were Captain Bartholomew Red and his lackey Frog, Jamie Warring the world renowned Black Swan, the seemingly immortal Dread Pirate Roberts, Captain Yellowbeard, Captain Kidd and his portable lair Cyril Island, Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, and a pirate from another universe calling himself Marshal D. Teach.

This group also didn't lose any ships with the exception of Red and Frog who accidentally sank their own ship.

Other fights happened but only one was notable enough to be mentioned here…the battle of Yorktown.

While the French and Spanish fleets had cornered the British there a fleet of pirates had actually kept them down until they got there among the pirates involved were Edward Teach AKA Blackbeard, Captain Valo AKA the Crimson Pirate, dread pirate Stagnetti, One-Eyed Willie, Jean Lafitte, and the only non pirate member of this group a extraterrestrial bounty hunter named Boba Fett.

The only ship in this group that got sank was the one belonging to pirate Stagnetti who went down with the ship other then him no more pirate captains died in this attack.


	6. The Fogg League

(I do not own any of these characters unless they are in the Public domain)

The next British League after Guliver's Fellowship was formed by Mr. Phineas Fogg who after returning from his famous journey decided to form a group to assist him in his investigations of the unearthly.

The first member was the vampire Sir Frances Varney, who had been feeling remorse for his many crimes and joined as a way of redeeming himself.

the second was Sarpathwa also known as the Blue Dwarf, a disguised noble criminal who joined because he thought it was good sport.

The third was Jack Harkaway a Schoolboy adventurer who joined because he was starting out on a world tour and Fogg decided to use his ship the Fairy.

Count Allamistakeo was the fourth he was an immortal mummy who had just came out of slumber and decided to join as a way of passing the time.

The fifth member was Dorian Grey who was unaging and immune to any damage his body takes due to an curse put upon him through a magic painting he joined for the same reason Sarpathwa did for he too thought it was good sport.

The sixth member was a bit of a mystery what we do know is that he came from another planet and had a name we can't pronounce so he insisted we call him Spring Heeled Jack he had the power to jump vast distances, breathe fire, he had superhuman strength and durability in addition to razor sharp claws.

Baron Karl Freidrich Hieonymous Von Münchausen was the seventh member due to his extreme luck and extraordinary skills he was probably one of the most powerful people there.

And the last member was Mademoiselle de Maupin the sexually ambiguous wanderer who is always looking for true love but always failing in this it should be noted that she was fond of Harkaway who apparently saw her as a mother figure.

This group under Fogg's lead went through the entire world within ten years (they set out in 1874) and wherever they went matters of a paranormal nature were investigated.

In 1884 they had traveled the entire world and went their separate ways Fog returning to his home, Münchausen to his home in Germany, Spring Heeled Jack, Sarpathwa, and Grey went back to their criminal activities, Varney went to Asia where he began hunting criminals, and Maupin adopted Harkaway so she could take care of him.

(this time I would like to thank Anon for being the first person to review this)


	7. The Dupin League

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

In 1888 prostitutes started dying at the hands of a mysterious "Whitechapel fiend", (later discovered to be Jack Maceath) the people of England shocked by the crimes, ordered the government to do something and Professor Moriarty (the M at the time) was bothered by the fact that this serial killer was undermining his criminal empire, (a side business) so he hired a crew of people to stop this madman

C. Auguste Dupin was the first man hired to this group, the "French Sherlock Holmes" was given special information as the head of the investigation, and it was also him who gathered the other members of this group.

Policeman Dick Donovan was the main English officer in this investigation, and had uncovered several suspects including a surgeon named John Leslie Stevenson, Sir William Gull,John Seward and Jack Mackeath.

The third member was Sexton Blake, who was hired by a relative of one of the prostitutes to capture the killer.

The fourth was detective Klimo, (in reality gentleman thief Simon Carne) who thought this was a test of his abilities.

The fifth and final member was a homeless man named the Artful Dodger, who ran a gang of pickpockets just like his mentor Fagin did, as it turns out one of his boys had a prostitute for a sister and he asked the Dodger if he could catch him since he was in a generous mood at the time he decided to help him.

Their first plan of action was to take Stevenson in for questioning, but they found him dead in his house…and the killing had the same M.O. of the Whitechapel murders.

Gull was also dead although this death was a suicide, rather then a murder.

With them down to two suspects, the League decided to lure the killer out of hiding, for this they had the dominatrix schoolmaster Rosa Coote pose as a prostitute with the Dodger as a pimp.

Seward showed up and they dragged him downtown for questioning, but as it turned out he wasn't the killer and had been seeing prostitutes for quite some time…so they arrested him.

With them down to one suspect, they went down to the Cuttlefish Hotel where they heard he was hiding out.

However Jack had gotten twitchy, so he made like a banana and split to Bolivia.

They thought they'd figured it out…until Boxing Day, when a prostitute named Grace was killed in the same manner as the other ones were killed.

They looked into it, and found the 14th Earl of Gurney had gone crazy and thought he was Jack the Ripper so the five captured him.

Moriarty under orders from the queen, had Gurney locked away and made sure nobody could figure out what happened.

However this cover-up was undone in 1910, when the Earl confessed to all the murders despite having only done one.


	8. The League of Fools

(I don't own anything that isn't in the Public Domain)

In 1899 the British Museum was robbed by who hoarded all the stuff in his castle since Alan Quatermain and Mina Murry their top agents weren't available at the moment Mycroft was forced to make a new League to catch Nikola…a decision he later regretted.

The first man to get in was Colonel Sebastian Moran an English crime boss, and minion of the presumably deceased Professor Moriarty, Moran was an excellent shot with his "air rifle" a fantastic device which while resembling a shotgun shot regular bullets and made almost no noise.

However the Colonel has been prone to bad luck recently and has suffered various accidents, one which occurred while playing cricket when he got hit with a cricket ball and was sent aloft, the colonel crashed in China were the people there upon seeing his landing simply shrugged and went back to work remarking under their breath "silly English (censored))."

The second man selected was Dr. Alphonse Moreau, a brilliant surgeon who through surgery made various animals humanoid, and was the founder of both the study of genetic engineering…and Furry Fandom.

However the doctor was prone to random outbursts of utter nonsense, which Mycroft dismissed as "lunacy."

The third member was a man known as Popeye the Sailor, who was arguably the only competent member of the group.

Strong as an ox, tough as nails, somewhat smart, and could drive a ship through even the toughest storms this man had more then enough strength to make up for his colleagues incompetence…good for him.

The fourth member was a German Baron named Karl Freidrich Hieonymous Von Münchausen, who had been famed for his many greats feats and deeds (most of which we're still trying to prove) which include being swallowed by a whale, riding a cannon ball, going to the Moon, and pulling himself out of a swamp with his own bootstraps.

However he was cursed with an instinct to bet money on almost any possible wager, for example he once bet 999999999 pounds that he could spit farther then someone else (which he did) however if he should lose he would probably lose all his money.

And lastly Hawley Griffin the REAL Hawley Griffin, contrary to popular belief he didn't get tortured to death by the late Edward Hyde, instead the man killed was an imposter named Tomas Marvel who had rebuilt Griffin's invisibility formula, and used it to help him rape young English schoolgirls (which caused him to lose weight that kind of thing does that to you) until he went to work for the First Murry League now Griffin like Marvel was a sex fiend, but unlike Marvel he talked women into having sex with him his logic being that "ladies dig invisible men."

This group was sent out immediately to find Nikola but they were so inept (save for Popeye) it took them three days to find him and even then it wasn't easy due to bizarre characters interrupting their search but eventually they found it along the way recruiting (kidnapping is more like it) Sir Robin the-not-quite-as-brave-as-Sir-Lancelot-who-nearly-fought-the-dragon-of-Agnor-nearly-stood-up-to-the-vicious-chiken-of-Bristol-and-persolionally-wet-himself-at-the-battle-of-Baden-Hill.

The group attacked Nikola's castle and managed to beat him after a comedy of errors this proved to be their first and only mission as Mycroft Homes disbanded the group afterwards.

He was so humiliated with forming this group of idiots he once shot someone dead just for mentioning them.


	9. The Second American League

(I do not own any of these unless they are in the Public domain)

After the Queen of Hearts teamed up with Kutulu, and attacked an American fort in 1901 the government decided to summon members to make their second League.

First thing they did was have magicians, summon John Carter and Gulliver Jones to Earth and were able to recruit them to the League.

They next got Dr. Nikola who was offered amnesty in exchange for his service, the mad doctor having pissed off all the other countries was all to eager to apply.

They got an elderly (but still deadly) Man With No Name, to join by the lure of money.

And lastly they hired a detective, named Tom Sawyer from Mississippi.

Henry Fleming the head of American intelligence, directed them to a hole that the two tyrants used to get to Earth.

The five went down to Wonderland, and within an hour managed to overthrow the Queen with the help of such characters as the Cheshire Cat, The Mad Hatter and the Dodo.

During this quest they managed to throw Kutulu, into a portal leading to Yuggoth where he wouldn't return until 1984.

Upon their return, they found that while they were there an hour they had actually been gone a year.

Later in 1905 the League was assembled again, (except for Nikola who had his eye o the Moonstone at the time and was planning to steal it) to solve a rash of grisly killings in New York.

Since Nikola wouldn't come they replaced him with Randolph Carter, who while very smart was also as big a coward as Sir Robin.

In their investigations they found that a League of killers, had been involved in the murders (who shall be discussed later).

The League tracked them down to their hideout in Brooklyn, where they engaged in a heavy fight that ended with No Name suffering a fatal heart attack.

This was also the last time it was assembled as when America needed one in WWI they all had their own problems at the time and couldn't attend


	10. The League of Murderers

_**(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)**_

_**In 1905 the great criminal Fantômas decided it would suit his operations to have a League of killers supporting his operations.**_

_**The first man recruited to this group was Jack Maceath, a master criminal and the man who committed the Whitechapel murders, he was probably the most skilled killer there and possibly even worse then Fantômas.**_

_**The second was Sweeny Todd, a barber and serial killer who tended to kill people by slitting their throats with razors, and then dispose of the bodies by depositing them beneath his barber shop.**_

_**The third was Lizzy Borden, an American woman accused of murdering her parents with a hatchet Fantômas broke her out so she could serve in his group.**_

_**The fourth was Hans Beckert, a pedophiliac serial killer who was eventually captured by Germany's Die Zwielichthelden (translated means the Twilight Heroes) in 1912 only to be broken out again and put into cold storage by his boss.**_

_**And lastly there was the despicable Uriah Heep, a murderer and blackmailer who joined because he was being paid he was also the only one that used a gun (Mack used a knife, Todd used razors, Borden used a hatchet, Beckert used a machete, and Heep had a revolver).**_

_**This group first showed itself at an art show, where they murdered all 52 people in attendance as a show of force.**_

_**Next they started attacking rich people, so Fantômas could prove that if he wanted to he could kill them, thus having a way to make them agree to anything he asked of them, which of course would be for them to hand over their life's savings.**_

_**This League then went to their hideout, only for the American League to show up and attack them Borden and Heep got captured but the others got away and hid from the world.**_

_**Later near the end of WWI, Fantômas captured his minions and put them all in cold storage so that he can use them some other time.**_

_**And he did do this because their next appearance was in 2010 when they fought one of the modern Leagues.**_


	11. The Mackeath League

(I only own the characters that are I the Public Domain)

In 1915 after the start of WWI the British government, had been attacked by a group of German spies lead by a Mr. Altamont, who had stolen a large amount of Heat Rays that had been salvaged from the Martian invasion of Earth.

Mycroft Holmes feared that the weapons would be installed, into Dr. C.A. Rotwang's robots so needless to say something had to be done.

Now since the second Murry group was busy at the time, with wartime activities Mycroft had to build a scab League again only this time he wouldn't make the same mistakes he did last time.

The leader of this group was Jack Maceath, a master criminal and the man who committed the Whitechapel murders and also a former member of the League of Murderers.

The second in command was police inspector (and Mack's best friend) Tiger Brown, who had once been forced to bring his friend in after it turned out he had done the Whitechapel killings.

Popeye the Sailor was the third, because of his strength (and because even being a member of the League of Fools didn't hinder him) he was an invaluable asset to the group.

The fourth was the brutal pugnacious sailor named Captain Kettle, he was willing to kill if it meant getting him money and so he agreed to join.

And the last member was an international criminal known as Desperate Desmond, who had been willing to do this in exchange for diplomatic immunity while in England.

This group was first dropped behind enemy lines, and then fought their way to the Berlin Metropolis, where they intercepted the cargo and managed to return it to the hands of the English government

It should be noted that another such group was used to defeat the Aeronaut Jean Robur.


	12. The Drummond League

(I only own the characters that are in the Public Domain)

In WWI as the last chapter mentioned the Germens attacked England and stole a large amount of Martian Heat Rays, however the French had somehow figured this out and used it as a cover to steal the Necromicon Ex Mortus from the British Museum.

Mycroft once again decided to build another League to carry out the dangerous mission of getting it back however considering where they were storing the book (Jean Robur's airship the Albatross) they needed a more skilled group then the other one they'd made

At the head of this was an English soldier named Hugo Drummond, who had been able to kill dozens of Germans in one man raids, this mania not only got him the head of this group but inspired lieutenant Aldo Raine to lead his infamous "Basterds" unit into Hynkel occupied France.

The second was an American mobster named Gay Gatsby, who was forced to join through blackmail.

The third was Lord Clayton Greystroke AKA Tarzan of the Apes, a boy that had been raised by apes in the jungle and would have been useful in this mission.

The final members were an army captain named Edmond Blackadder and his lackey private Sodoff Baldrick, the former being a highly intelligent schemer and the latter being stupid enough to be talked into doing ay suicidal feat (and oddly enough surviving each one).

This group was dispatched to the battlegrounds of Somme, where Robur was at the time the League boarded a hot air balloon and like the second Murry group tried a year ago they attempted to board the vehicle.

Now normally they would have been shot down fairly quick, however the greatest British flying ace, a mister James Bigglesworth had shown up and gunned down the men operating Robur's anti boarding guns, giving Drummond's team enough time to make their way onboard.

Once aboard Drummond, Gastby, Clayton, and Baldrick started lashing out at their foe as best they could, Blackadder had gone off to try and take the book for himself so he could conquer the planet, however when he did find it the frightening albino Monsieur Zenith turned out to have been guarding it and then chased the greedy Blackadder around the ship.

At that time Drummond had finished off the last of Robur's henchmen that had rushed in as a vain attempt at preventing him from finishing his job, however soon afterwards Blackadder came running back in, holding the cursed book and having a psychotic albino with a death wish close behind him.

Drummond grabbed Zenith by the neck and chucked him off the ship, (unfortunately he was wearing Robur's latest invention…the parachute) but as he was about to leave when he was shot in the leg.

As it turned out Robur who was mad as hell, that Drummond would even think of trying to ruin his reputation came wielding a machine gun and intended to kill Drummond and his team.

It was at that moment Tarzan returned, and threw a spear at him but while it hit the aeronaut in the chest it did not kill him however it did give Drummond the time to escape.

As the League went off Bigglesworth returned and (with the help of his squadron) destroyed the airship and sent it crashing down to Earth.

Robur being the honorable man he was, didn't bother to save himself and went down with the ship this thus spelling the dread air pirate's demise.

This was not however the last League operating in this time, there was one other which we will tell you about it a second.


	13. The League of Occultists

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

As we mentioned in the last two chapters a lot of people were used in overseas operations, however the biggest threat in this time was on English ground.

In 1915 the sinister occultist Oliver Haddo, (at the time posing as "Dr. Karswell Trelawney) was preparing to make his Moonchild, and to make sure he wouldn't be stopped he gathered a small army of followers.

One man who heard about this, was a sorcerer named Zaroni who being shocked gathered a posse to help him stop Haddo before it was too late.

The cornerstone of this group were the occult detectives Semi-Dual and Ivan Brodsky, who had been waiting for Haddo to try something and were ready to take him out.

Going back to the Merlin Society, Zaroni got the detectives , Carnaki (who also was a member of the Murry Group), Prine Zaleski, Johnny Silence, and the duo of Dyson and Phillips, they'd also recruited who wanted to take over the Earth and wasn't about to "Let Haddo have all the fun".

The other two members were the Greek god Pan, and a mysterious girl who was part of the deity set known as the Endless she did not tell us her real name insisting we call her Death instead.

The group soon rallied at his profess-house near King's Cross, and almost immediately stormed it, Haddo was startled by this and escaped with four of his minions (Cybele, Iliel, Simon Iff, and Cyril) leaving the remaining members to be slaughtered.

It should be noted that during the battle, none of the occultist League had died, not surprising seeing as Death itself was helping them.

They soon found out that they were too late, and that the Moonchiuld production was starting so they elected to stop the creature when it shows up, unfortunately most of the members were dead before it even showed up (in the Sixties).


	14. Doc Savage's Avengers

(I only the characters in the Public Domain)

In 1939 the year WWII started, the great hero Doc Savage assembled a group of heroes to help him in fighting war he suspected was coming.

The first recruit was Kent Allard AKA The Shadow, a costumed vigilante who had the power to turn invisible via some form of telepathy.

The second was Richard Henry Benson AKA The Avenger, another costumed vigilante who had a malleable face and heightened physical power.

The third was Richard Wentworth AKA The Spider, a vigilante who had no superpowers but was just as powerful as the other members

And the last member was Bart Hill AKA Daredevil, a vigilante at the peak of physical perfection who also used a boomerang in combat, it should be noted that in the 60s the name of Daredevil was revived by lawyer Matt Murdock.

Together this League (or as Savage called it "The Avengers") , went to Europe and combated the Nazi hoard, while they were there they recruited the hideously disfigured madman Erik from France, as another member to this group.

They combated the Nazis until the end of the war, and when that happened the crew went their separate ways, it should also be noted that they were not the only League operating in this time see next chapter for more details.


	15. The Nazi League

_(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)_

_Back in Germany, Hynkel was nervous about American spies, so he had a commission put out to build a League of operatives legal only to Nazi Germany._

_The group was headed by three of his top agents the psychotic Red Skull, the great assassin Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, and the mad scientist Merkwürdigeliebe._

_Under them there were numerous henchmen such as occultist Grigori Efimovich Rasputin, a Sicherheitsdienst officer named Hermann Brunner, Gestapo agent Herr Otto Flick, German commando Hugo Van Drache, and a mad scientist whose name is under known that has fought numerous times with the vampire Alucard (who is suspected to be Dracula)._

_Those were the managers of the group here are a few more of this groups field agents._

_The field leader for this group was a sorcerer named Gellert Grindelwald, as for his minions there was the gadget assisted Iron Cross, Colonel Hans Landa, genius playwright Franz Liebkind, super powered Masterman (no connection to the superhero of the same name), and Max Otto von Stirlitz._

_This group also had agents undermining America on their own turf this effort was lead by a man known only as The Major._

_His minions consisted of the Dick Tracy foe Pruneface, Gunther Strauss AKA the Reaper, the supervillain crew Axis Amerika, Andrea Von Stucker AKA Fenris, the first and second Agent Axis, electricity powered Baron Von Blitzschlag, the Iron Jaw who was reportably as bad as the Red Skull, Captain Nazi, a werewolf known as The Captain, criminal mastermind Professor Cromedome, and the Gestapo agent Arnold Toht._

_All forms of this group tended to clash regularly with the various groups, that were against Hynkel's plot to take over the world, most notably the League commissioned by the United Nation, the Crimson Avenger's Justice Battalion, and Doc Savage's Avengers (the last one incidentally was the inspiration for the group in the sixties)_


	16. The United Nations League

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

Before Hynkel's League of Nazis was formed, the United Nations (Having been formed in 1920 here) had a commission appointed so they could build a League that would take the Nazi hoard out.

England sent Mina Murry, Allan Quartermain Jr., and the sex change charlatan Orlando, to help out, some other people who showed up were cousins Geoffrey T. Spalding, Rufus T. Firefly, and Otis P. Driftwood who were only interested in treasure.

While the Murry Group was outside England, another group was sent there to keep it safe this group consisted of the jungle girl Sheena, a puppeteer named Andre Toulon, transformed human Henry Limpet, fight promoter Bugsy Malone, and a time displaced human named Anakin Skywalker who comes from a galaxy far, far away.

Another portion of this group operated out of Germany occupied Poland, and consisted of Tuvia, Zus, and Asael Bielski, colonel Aldo Raine (he got a promotion), and his minion Utivich their job was to help Virgil Hilts in freeing people from the concentration camps.

Meanwhile down in Australia Hynkel had established a beachhead there and another group was sent to get rid of it this group was lead by a man known only as the Drover, an archeologist named Rick O'Conner, a priest named Lankester Merrin, a psychotic boxer named Jake LaMotta, and the renowned boy Peter Pan.

This group while dysfunctional, somehow managed to stop the beachhead and send Hynkel out of the place.

Another notable group infiltrated Italy and assassinated Benito Mussolini, it consisted of the Domino Lady, The Green Hornet, Richard Reiben, Timothy E. Upham, and private detective Eddy Valiant.

Japan had managed to steal a device called the Xylon Bomb which was like a nuclear bomb minus the radiation, and so to get it back they sent a squadron of fighter pilots consisting of G-8, Captain Midnight, Bigglesworth, Sky Captain, and otherworldly Nathan Zachery.

These were not the only members though, for example there was a cell operating out of a Concentration Camp lead by a Colonel Hogan, plus operations carried out by a professor Henry Jones.


	17. The Daedalus League

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

At some point late in WWII, Merkwürdigeliebe got his hands on one of Daedalus's old inventions…a giant robot.

However what no one save it's maker knew, was that the machine had a flaw in it (on another Earth it was the flaw that drove Skynet to commit genocide), that causes it to see all living life as a threat and as a result kill it regardless of who it is.

Daedalus decided to destroy the machine before the Nazis did something stupid like activate it.

To accomplish this task the nigh-immortal inventor, gathered a League of people to help him track down and destroy the machine.

The first was a sailor named Jack Driscoll, a sailor who was involved with the King Kong incident of 1926.

The second a former gangster named Jay Gatsby, who faked his death in 1921 so he could stay out of the public eye.

The third a British agent named Richard Hannay, who was involved with the "terribly cryptic" case of the 39 Steps.

And the last an American named Bartholomew Guano, who preferred to be called Bat he was a colonel in the army and had a massive hatred of "preverts".

Daedalus brought this League with him on his quest through Nazi infested Europe, having at one time fought with both Japanese agent Red Sun and Italian agent Fortissimo.

After a week of searching, they finally found Merkwürdigeliebe's lair and attacked it somehow in the battle the machine became activated again, and it tried to kill everyone there Daedalus managed to destroy it though during a fierce battle.

It should also be noted that one of Merkwürdigeliebe's, machines exploded on him during the fight and somehow caused his right hand to gain a life of it's own.


	18. The Mobster League

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

During WWII the masses of mobsters and criminal masterminds, were profiting greatly from the war through both legitimate methods and ones that were less then noble.

However in 1942 a criminal mastermind known as the Voice, (actually Fantômas in disguise) assembled a group of mobsters and masterminds, and proposed an alliance to make sure no one could stop their looting.

The people to agree to this were Don Vito Corleone, Gotham crime boss Tony Zucco, London pimp and protection racketeer Luigi Vercotti, toon gangsters Rocky and Muggsy, drug dealer Silvio Manfredi, and the supervillain known as the Scarecrow.

Soon afterwards this group invited supervillains Lex Luthor, the Joker, and the Cheetah into the fold and began recruiting other such people such as the Mad Hatter and the Penguin.

Other recruits were up and coming crime boss Wilson Fisk, Alphonse "Big Boy" Caprice, a fur thief known as the Claw, hitman Flattop Jones, a Doctor from Limehouse in England, gangster Buonapart Ignace Gallia, and a humanoid cat from another universe known as Mitzi May who brought her apparent daughter with her (she's grooming her to be her replacement) when asked about her she refused to give any details save for that she "had a bit to much to drink" on the night of her child's conception.

This alliance had operated until 1945, when the war ended although later in the sixties a similar group showed called the Maggia.


	19. The Crimson Avenger's Justice Battalion

(I only own the characters that are in the Public Domain)

In 1941 after WWII began the great superhero the Crimson Avenger (elderly by now), assembled a group of heroes similar to Doc Savage's Avengers.

At first it was only five (including himself) these were himself (as I just said), the alleged Love Goddess Venus, Linda Turner's alter ego the Black Cat, mental marvel Brain Boy, and the Fly.

This group began fighting Nazis on the home front, and along the way started recruiting heroes willing to help such as the Spirit, Batman, Nite Owl, Blue Tracer, 711, and the Iron Jaw's archenemy Crimebuster.

This group also tended to confront the League of Mobsters a lot, and also once teamed up with a group of teenage heroes lead by Tomboy (which consisted of herself Billy Bounce, Bombshell, Young Robin Hood, Selina the Moon Maiden, Crash Kid, Boy King and his minion Giant, Rocket Boy, and Airboy).

Another notable adventure was when the warlord Sauron, tried to come to Earth and take it over and this group was the only thing in his way, during their fight the were assisted by the Clock, Superman, The Angel, Shock Gibson, Green Lama, the Sandman, the Grim Reaper, the Blond Phantom, The Blue Beetle, Blue Bolt, Blue Diamond, Captain Triumph, The Bouncer, Bozo the Iron Man, the Mintuemen, the American and the British heroes who call themselves Black Jack, the Comet, and Tomboy's group of heroes.

The Crimson Avenger's group (which he called the Justice Battalion), disbanded in 1945 after the war ended, it should be noted that when it disbanded Crimebuster entered a sexual relationship with Tomboy and also joined her group.


	20. The Drieberg League

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

In 1968, a plane mysteriously disappeared without a trace above the Mid-Atlantic.

This disaster shocked the entire world, and drove Nite Owl II (alter ego Dan Dreiberg) and his partner Rorschach to see for themselves what happened.

When they reached the place the plane disappeared the Owlship (the vehicle they were traveling in), was shot down by some electrical weapon.

The duo managed to find the entrance to what seemed to be an underwater city, that was apparently called Rapture the two thinking this was connected entered.

On the inside they found that they weren't the only superheroes that ended up there, Spider Man (in his identity of Peter Parker) and the flame powered El Diablo had tried to investigate this bizarre place as well but now were resorted to fighting for their lives.

Both groups teamed up, and soon found that the inhabitants (which we later found were called Splicers) were in League with someone named Atlas.

The group was still going through smashing Splicers, when they ran into what appeared to be some guy in a massive diving suit.

The League attacked him and manged to defeat him, however before Rorschach could kill him a group of little girls attacked him.

As it turned out the creature (or as they called him), was their guardian and also wanted to find Atlas so they made a truce and set off to find him.

At some point they managed to find the people from the plane…although someone was using them as test subjects for something called ADAM.

The person who did this was Franky Fontaine, a mobster who seemingly died in 1960 at the hands of Jack Ryan only for the massive amounts of ADAM he took cause him to come back to life.

Fontaine turned out to have reprised his Atlas persona, as a way to control the Splicers as a means of capturing people that go near Rapture for his experiments, but when Nite Owl and co. showed up he fled like a coward causing the others to chase him.

The chase wasn't very long as he just encased himself in his own variant of ' suit and tried to kill them.

The fight lasted a long time, but it ended when they were finally able to crack the suit open and capture Fontaine out.

On their return to the surface, they found that an Interpol squad by an Inspector Clouseau had gathered outside, and they promptly carted Fontaine off to jail.

This was not the last time this group operated, one time they got back together to attack the notorious "Animal Farm" lead by a pig named Napoleon, and one more time after that when they went to Amity Island to capture one of the many sharks living in the water.


	21. The Sam League

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

In 1975 America made their third League as a way to counter threats of an inhuman nature

At the head of this was Uncle Sam the spirit of liberty and freedom, and also the spirit of this country he had massive strength and durability in addition to size changing.

Sam handpicked the other members the first if these was Captain Easy, a soldier of Fortune who had done many great feats in his time.

The second was the sheriff of Amity Island Martin Brody, who had killed two of the infamous sharks that plagued the area.

The third was a female aviator known as Sky Girl (real name Ginger Maguire), who had been a fighter during the war and for reasons unknown has not aged since her clothes tend to fall off through improbable series of events and unfortunately this has caused her to become sexually promiscuous.

The fourth a rived alchemist known as Doctor Sax, who instead of dying in 1955 was merely brought to his senses and returned to life two years before this group was formed.

The fifth a crime fighter named Plastic Man, who had the power to stretch and shape his highly resilient body into any shape he can imagine, even ones with moving parts.

And the final member was Li'l Abner Yokem, a hillbilly from the backwards society of Dogpatch who while not very bright was inhumanly strong.

This group due to it only being good for big jobs, didn't get much work although they did get sent to destroy a swarm of Daleks that showed up and also helped out at the Police Riots of '77 among other things.

This League disbanded in 1980, due to it being too much of a financial burden on the government.


	22. The League of Peach

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

On a parallel world called The Mushroom Kingdom it's ruler Princess Peach was in quite a pickle…her best friend, protector, and sex lover, an Italian plumber named Mario had been captured by his enemy King Bowser Koopa.

She was determined to rescue him, however her people were not an army so she used magic to summon six people to help her

The first to arrive was police inspector Harry "Snapper" Organs of H Division, who had captured the notorious London gangsters known as the Piranha Brothers.

The second was a vigilante known as the Comedian, who was apparently thrown out a window when she summoned him and since she saved his life he was more then willing to help (although later she said that she thinks he was being a voyeur later, when she took a bath suggesting that he has less then charitable motives).

The third a former lawyer named Steve Dallas, who like the Comedian was a pervert but he actually had more morals then the other guy.

The fourth was a mob boss named Tony Montana, who like Comedian was removed at the moment of his death.

The fifth was a hitman named Vincent Vega, who was removed from the moment of his death…in 1994.

The sixth and final member was a con man known as Uncle Duke, who was dead at the time he was taken as well although he was probably as greedy as the Comedian is immoral.

Peach managed to get them to her side, although she had to promise most of them something (Duke wanted money, Comedian and Dallas both wanted to see her boobs, Vincent just wanted to be sent back to Earth, Montana wanted drugs, and Organs didn't ask for anything he was looking for a decent challenge since he put the Piranha Brothers away).

She then began their quest through the Mushroom Kingdom, braving monsters and creeps that were getting in their way, however the only people who actually showed mercy to their enemies were Peach, Organs, and Dallas the others usually massacred their enemies.

Eventually they were able to find Mario in Bowser's castle, (no surprise there) and free him they also damaged Bowser enough to put him out of action for a long time.

When they got back to Peach's castle they were paid what they asked for, and sent back to Earth (although Comedian was sent to 2010, Vincent ten minutes after his death on this world, same for Montana, and Duke was sent back a few days later and spent some time as a zombie).

And back on the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Peach decided top have some "quality time" a matter we will not discuss

Incidentally, Vega showed up in another League that was formed in 2007.


	23. The Fourth US League

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

In 1994 the US Government revived the League plot again, due to advice from a little white dog named Dogbert.

The first member to this group was a former hitman named Jules Winnfield, who quit his job after (as he put it) "the Lord sent me a sign that I am to be the Shepard instead of the tyranny of evil men", however the writer personally thinks Jules is simply a big chowder head who swears to much.

The second a professor named Bruce Banner Jr. who inherited his father's tendency to turn into a muscle-bound freak when he gets mad.

The third a mysterious man known as The Doctor, who previously served in the League run by Robin Hood.

The fourth a man named Flash Hercules, who went to the universe ruled by the evil king Midget and lived to tell the tale.

The fifth a humanoid rat named…Rat, he is a highly intelligent megalomaniac who enjoys punishing and defrauding people for their ignorance.

The sixth a serial killer named Jason Voorhees, who had (for reasons unknown) died and came back to life what we do know about his resurrection was that magic was involved.

The seventh and final member was a werewolf named Ginger Fitzgerald, who was a friend of Jason after saving him from Tommy Jarvis.

This group was assembled only once, and that was on a mission to an alternate universe called Earth-3 where evil versions of superheroes lived (and good versions of supervillains by extension).

The reason for this trip was because that Owlman, the member of some group called the Crime Syndicate had shown up on this Earth, and stolen a book called the Necromicon (not the Ex Mortis version) and this group was sent to get it back.

It took them a while, but eventually they got it back although they needed the help of several of the heroes there in order to do it.


	24. The League of Furries

(I only own the characters that are in the Public Domain)

This League is a little different then the others …because it was formed on another universe.

The events that formed this group, were on another Earth where humans did not exist and instead humanoid animals the reason for this change is not explained although we suspect it was caused by a group called the "Great Bird Conspiracy".

It started in 2001 (on their Earth), when a teenage fox named Ozymandias J. Llewellyn found his stepsister (and girlfriend), Millicent Mudd had been kidnapped and his house ransacked.

Ozy was sure that the police wouldn't be of much help in this, so he set out on his own to find the person responsible.

Meanwhile in the town called Domain, a similar event took place at the house of Kevin Denclaw when his entire family (save him) was kidnapped.

Kevin like Ozy thought the police wouldn't be of much help, and so he set out to find his family or die trying, and when you consider his massive strength and complete lack of fear he didn't look like this rabbit was going to die anytime soon.

And then down in St. Louis a pair of drug runners named Richard "Ricky" Rickaby (a descendant of Roark "Rocky" Rickaby and his boss Mitzi May, it should be noted that his grandmother was conceived after his great grandparents "had a bit too much to drink"), and Eric McMurray (the descendant of Calvin "Freckle" McMurray and Ivy Pepper), were sent out by their boss Atlas "Chew" Sable (a descendant of Sedgewick "Wick" Sable and Mitzi May whose grandfather was not conceived while drunk) to investigate the mysterious disappearance of some of his men while they were in San Francisco.

And lastly in San Francisco an elderly former detective named Blacksad, was brought out of retirement by an exotic dancer named Omaha, who wanted him to find her lost boyfriend, the panther having been in a bit of a rut at the time accepted the job.

Meanwhile Ozy had started to get progress in the search for his missing girlfriend, so far all he had was information on some place called "The Village" which was controlled by the enigma known as "Number One".

As he continued his search, he ran into Kevin who had found that the group behind his family's kidnapping, was a Nazi esque group ran by rabbits called "Rabbit's Revenge" who had faced him before in the past.

The two having similar goals teamed up and continued their search together.

Meanwhile Ricky and Eric were nearing San Francisco, because as mentioned above that was the last place the missing henchmen were, and had stopped at a Denny's for a bite to eat.

However several members of Rabbit's Revenge were there and tried to attempt a terrorist attack on the people eating there.

This didn't end well for them, as the two literally annihilated them and having wore out their welcome they left (although not before Ricky stole a few rolls from the counter).

Blacksad had been searching high and low for the missing person (or cat in this case) he was hired to find, among the places he looked were Double Z Studios run by a Z. Zag and a house where their version of the great megalomaniac Rat lived.

Soon however he ran into the drug runners, and interrogated them to see if they were involved (Eric got off okay because he cooperated as opposed to Ricky who got the shit beat out of him).

When he found out what they were after, he let them come with him because he thought they were connected (however he decided to keep a very close eye on them).

Ozy and Kevin in the meantime had just beat the crap out of a bunch of Rabbit's Revenge members, but they were interrogating them when a group of ninjas attacked them, the two managed to fight them off and capture one of the pack, from whom they found that they were sent by a "Alfred Alligator".

The two went to San Diego where they believed the person the ninja (or as he called himself ninjarattzi) referred to, however they found Blacksad and his lackeys had got there first, and were already grilling him for information both groups decided to join and discovered the location of the village…it was 25 miles out of Albuquerque.

When they got there they found that it was swarmed not only by members of Rabbit's Revenge, but robots that looked like a human (yes they know about us it's just most of them believe we're fictional).

They snuck in and found a laboratory run by a human who looked exactly like the robots.

As it turned out HE was Number One, but he preferred to answer to Dr. he was a professional mad scientist and megalomaniac, who suffered an accident when he was twelve that not only drove him insane but rendered him almost completely immortal.

He was also behind the kidnappings.

The reason for this was that on this Earth, there was one person (or animal if you prefer) who had the power to separate the bonds between universes effectively merging them into one new universe.

Problem was his machine detected several possibilities, but couldn't tell him which one was the right one so he sent his minions out to capture them.

He never did find his answer.

The group now that they had the person responsible, attacked him and after a short fight threw him into a machine that sent him to some other Earth (which we discovered was the one he came from namely Earth-53).

After rescuing the creatures they were supposed to rescue, the group went their separate ways since they did what they set out to do.

And that is all I have on the League of Furries.


	25. The Fifth US League

(I only own the characters that are in the Public Domain)

In 2002, after the invasion of Q'Amar began, the US Government formed another League to take care of covert operations in the terrorist ruled country.

The first member for this was an elderly former Sherman Tank commander named Oddball, who helped the United Nations League in WWII and was also the first beatnik.

The second a reformed demon named Anung un Rama better known as Hellboy, who is a member of the BPRD (Bureau of Paranormal research and Investigation).

The third was the extremely long lived first member of the BPRD known as The-Amazing-Screw-on-Head, whose head could be unscrewed and attached to numerous robot bodies.

The fourth a creature from another universe called Jack Horner, who for an as of yet unknown reason is immortal.

And finally the archeologist Lara croft, who despite rumors to the contrary is not sexually promiscuous.

This group was sent into Q'Amar to handle covert operations, (as mentioned above) however even when the invasion was declared a failure they were still there, in fact they're still there today.


	26. The League of Mass Murderers

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

In 2004 a serial killer named Hannibal Lector, having realized how hard it is to get away with murder these days, summoned four equally vicious killers to help him carry out his deeds.

The first recruit to this group was a dream demon brought to Earth named Freddy Krueger, who while he has a physical body now, can enter the dream world when he's asleep and kill others using their own dreams.

He also has a unique body on Earth, because while he can feel pain he can pull his body back together if it's torn up.

The second member was his rival Jason Voorhees, a serial killer who served in the fourth US League, however he was recruited after an angry mob tried to kill him and his friend Ginger and Hannibal offered protection to them.

The third a serial killer named Leatherface, who joined because Hannibal ensured that his family would be protected (that and he had his missing arm replaced with a robotic one that contained a chainsaw).

And the final member was Michael Myers, another serial killer who like Jason never spoke but was considerably smarter then him and possibly harder to kill.

This group unlike the previous League of Killers, had managed to successfully murder over a thousand people and clashed with both the hero group ran by the Haunt and the SHIELD League.

Their last massacre was two years after their founding, when they attacked Times Square on New Years Eve however they only managed to kill 13 people there, because the League lead by Austin Powers showed up and captured them after a brief fight.


	27. The League of Powers

(I only own the Public Domain characters)

In 2005 the British government, decided that another League should be made (not having used one since the 40s).

The leader of this group was the famous Austin Powers, who was oddly enough more moral then James Bond, but either way was a good choice for leader despite his abnormally high sex drive hamstringing him.

The second member was an author named Lemony Snicket, who was falsely accused of numerous crimes and was constantly on the run from both the police and a rogue section of the group VFD, due to his high intelligence he was offered a part in the group and in return they'd find evidence proving his innocence and evidence to incarcerate his enemies.

The third a private detective named John Shaft, who despite being elderly was still dangerous as hell, and due to not receiving much work had been getting bored.

The fourth was Bo "Bandit" Darville, an infamous retired driver who decided to join as a way of getting something done.

The fifth and final member was the famous Pootie Tang, a modern day Zorro who could as he put it "whoop anyone's ass with my belt", although considering what he's done I wouldn't say he's lying.

This group was convened and controlled by Emma Peal, the new M who sent them on numerous missions, one such job was taking out a group of rogue VFD members lead by a mysteriously resurrected Count Olaf, and another interesting one was when they captured the League of Mass Murderers.

This League is still active today.


	28. The Haunt's Justice League

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

In 2005 the superhero known as the Haunt, decided to form a new Justice League (the old one from the sixties is disbanded now).

Shortly after this idea came to him, he held auditions for this new group and recruited eight people.

The first was Silicon City's Bedbug, who uses gadgets to fight crime most notably his signature jumping boots.

The second was the resurrected hero Madman, who Possesses the supernatural aptitude to learn things, in addition to psychometry, empathy, and supernatural reflexes.

The third was an elastic superhero named Elastico, who as his name implies had Full body elasticity but before the accident that gave him his powers he was a professional surfboarder.

The fourth was the energy infused Jack of Hearts, who after his seeming death somehow gained control over his power and joined this group.

The fifth was Jake Jordan, better known as the Manhattan Guardian who used to be a police officer until he quit now he's a superhero working for a newspaper

The sixth was Croc, a humanoid crocodile who was the protector of the Gobbos, until he and the Gobbos were sent into the future by his enemy Baron Dante, Croc decided that he would need some help protecting them in this day and age, so he joined the new Justice League.

The seventh was Dave Lizewski better known as Kick Ass, a non super powered vigilante who inspired a new wave of superheroes by his adventures.

The eighth and final member was Bulleteer, a super heroine covered in metal that cannot be pierced and also gives her super strength.

There were other people who auditioned but didn't get in, such examples were the insane hero called the Tick , the extremely arrogant Captain Hammer, and the Flaming carrot (who made his own group)

The Justice League, under the Haunt's leadership went on numerous missions to keep the world safe.

This group is still active.


	29. The Flaming Carrot Seven Stars

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

In 2005 after his audition for the new Justice League was turned down, the Flaming Carrot decided to form his own group.

The first two members were the melodramatic Tick and his sidekick Arthur, the former having superhuman strength and durability which increased in dramatic situations, and the later being in possession of a flight suit.

The third recruit was Megaton Man, who had powers similar to that of Superman except he was hamstringed by his utter lack of intelligence.

The fourth was Herbie Popnecker, an ageless hero from the sixties known as the Fat Fury who got many powers from his magic lollypops.

The fifth was the hyperactive Too Much Coffee man, who may have been crazier then the Flaming Carrot was.

The sixth and final recruit was Harvey Birdman, a former superhero and lawyer who barely avoided getting killed by a bus by entering a healing trance similar to Superman's.

Having assembled his band of misfits Carrot called the group the Seven Stars, after a group from the sixties that had one and only one successful mission, and was lead by Vull the Invisible (Mina Murry in disguise).

This group also had only one success in saving the world, but unlike their predecessor they didn't receive any recognition for it, after this they'd bumbled through numerous missions only surviving due to Herbie being the only competent member.

And despite their many failures this group is still around


	30. The SHIELD League

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

In 1985 the hero Rorschach, was sent to the year 2006 where he began a vicious persecution of criminals, and before long was captured by SHIELD.

As it turned out though, they didn't want to arrest him, they actually wanted him to lead a task force and due to his adherence to justice, they knew he'd pull out all the stops if it meant keeping the innocents safe.

The second member of this group was Diego Hargreeves AKA The Kraken, a superhero with the power to hold his breath indefinitely, he used to be a member of the Umbrella Academy until he quit it and only joined this one because his sister by adoption (and wife) Vanya needs the money.

The third recruited was Beatrix Kiddo, who used to be a member of the infamous Deadly Viper Assassination Squad until she quit and later killed all the other members in an act of revenge, she was forced to join through blackmail.

The fourth was Maxwell "Max" Payne, a fugitive DEA agent and former NYPD detective who turned into a Punisher esque vigilante after his family was killed, he joined after they promised to get his name cleared and permission to do whatever the Hell he wanted to criminals.

The fifth and final member was Mattias "Viking" Nilsson, an extremely violent Swedish mercenary with a love of explosives, who unlike the others joined because he thought it was good entertainment.

This group under the command of Nick Fury, was sent on missions no one in their right mind would go on, however despite the suicidal missions the members of this League are all still alive and still doing missions as a group.


	31. The League of Seven

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

In 2006 the infamous Baudelaire Orphans, finally returned from their two year exile on an island somewhere we haven't found yet.

Either way they escaped using a boat, that had been put there two years ago by it's original inhabitants but they aren't to be discussed here.

Anyways the boat landed at Basin City AKA Sin City, the place so violent and dangerous you'd have to be nuts to go there but they didn't know that.

While they were in it a mysteriously resurrected Count Olaf, and several henchmen captured her siblings Klaus and Sunny just barely escaping her.

Violet swore that she would find them no matter what, but unfortunately for her a gang of rapists showed up at that time.

However the rapists were the ones that needed help.

You see the abducting happened in a graveyard, and one of the people buried there, a massive bruiser named Marv had justgot out of a coma esque state at that moment and dug his way out of his own grave.

And he wasn't very happy to see the rapists.

The bruiser had Violet go away for a minute, while he proceeded to beat the rapists to death.

Afterward Violet asked him for help in finding her brother, but he refused saying he had business to take care of, however he changed his mind when he realized Olaf was behind it (who had once tried to kill his friend Dwight).

Meanwhile as the two set out, halfway across America the Freelance Police Sam & Max were in their office when they were visited by FBI agents who wanted them to capture Count Olaf and his new gang of criminals, however they wanted Olaf alive so they paired him with Jack Bauer.

Meanwhile on another Earth Kevin Denclaw's wife, a wolf named Kell had been captured by more members of Rabbit's Revenge and he went out to capture them.

At some point Kevin found a portal in what their Bermuda Triangle was, and used it to travel to the Human world where the rabbits he was chasing went.

To make sure he could keep his senses he hid in a metal barrel, that despite going through the portal allowed him to remain a rabbit on ours.

The rabbit was soon able to see his wife being handed off to a member of Olaf's group named Arvin Sloane, who took her off for testing Kevin however screwed up in stealth and ended up exposing his position.

However we should point out that he had tracked them down to Edge City, and at that time the local superhero showed up.

It wasn't superman…and before you ask no it wasn't the Flash either.

It was the Mask.

The cartoon powered creep soon picked off all the rabbits, save for Kevin who he decided might be of some use later (as barbeque meat).

However before he could try to do that he pulled off his mask, revealing that he was some mild mannered loser named Stanley Ipkiss that had no memory of the previous events.

He did however see Kevin and nearly suffer a fatal heart attack.

After Kevin was able to convince him he meant no harm, (and pull him down from a nearby tree) he asked him to help him find his wife.

Now normally Stanley is a coward…and he still was here, but Kevin managed to convince him after he pointed out that whoever was behind this might try to capture his girlfriend Tina (who Stanley mentioned).

At this moment somewhere else in Edge City Sam, Max, and Jack had attacked the lair of who was a member of Olaf's group and managed to drag information out of him (although Max still poured burning gasoline on his face).

As they left they found Kevin and the Mask (Stanley put it back on), showed up with intention of grilling him as well however since the groups had similar goals they decided to team up in hopes of getting what they both wanted.

As the five were going through the country, Violet and Marv had finally made it to Count Olaf's old house where Violet hoped to find some clue as to where he was, only to find Edge City's "Phony Frenchman" guarding it Marv didn't see a use for lethal force her so he just knocked him out.

Upon searching the house they found a note mentioning a safe house in Miami, and as they were leaving found the other five.

Sam & Max recognized Violet from the Daily Punctilio article that accused her and her siblings of murder, fortunately enough for her they didn't trust the Daily Punctilio and decided to burn the building it was in down about a year after Violet's exile.

Sam & Max decided to let her and Marv come with them, their logic being "it would help to have someone that smart for this…and Marv looks like he'd make a decent met shield" (Marv didn't like the meat shield comment very much).

The group was able to make it to Miami in about an hour, (although this was due to Sam driving at breakneck speeds) and proceeded to storm the building.

They were soon able to free the captives, however Count Olaf and his group had shown up (with Pretorious having escaped federal custody) and proceeded to fight them.

After a short but furious battle Olaf and his lackeys were beaten, and revealed that they were hired by a mysterious person whose name they don't even know (later discovered to be Dr.).

Since Violet was able to bring Count Olaf, in she had proof that she and her siblings did not murder him and were able to go off in peace.

Marv went back to basin, and Kevin now with his wife went back to his world, Ipkiss went back to Edge City, Jack went to Los Angles where he decided to enjoy his vacation.

Sam and Max however were offered a place at the CIA, due to their nature being perfect for missions that only required brute force.


	32. Count Olaf's League of Villains

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)In early 2006 the heinous fiend Count Olaf, returned from his seeming death and was almost immediately contacted by a mysterious man (later discovered to be Dr.), who wanted him to make a band of criminals to carry out his operations.

The first member the idiot recruited was Arvin Sloane, an immortal criminal mastermind who had to be unburied from the rubble he was entombed in, unbeknownst to Olaf he was secretly plotting to overthrow him.

The second member was , a super villain from Edge city who was obsessed with obtaining the Mask's Mask.

The third was the Phony Frenchman another supervillain from Edge City, who dressed up as a Frenchman and used France themed weapons such as a fondue bazooka, a tape player that broadcasted annoying French phrases, and a hang glider cape that resembled a Tricolor flag.

The fourth member was Opal Koboi, a pixie from beneath the Earth who was obsessed with world domination she was also planning to take over the group.

The fifth member was Captain Hook, a pirate from the otherworldly Neverland who seemingly died in 1991, after the remains of the most feared crocodile fell on him but somehow survived it and escaped to Earth again.

The sixth was the deposed Queen of Hearts, who lost her kingdom in 1901 at the hands of the first American League and despite losing most of her power as a result she didn't lose any of her massive strength.

The seventh and final member was a serial killer named Ghostface, who dresses like the Grim Reaper and seems to be obsessed with horror movies.

This group was sent out on one mission, which was to capture more people Dr. suspected of being the one that can merge universes this group however failed their mission as explained in the previous chapter.


	33. The Baudelaire League

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

In 2006 a terrorist movement detonated nuclear bombs on most of America's major cities, thus plunging them into chaos.

A year later a new government emerged that called itself the Allied States of America, assumed power however two men named Jacob Green and Robert Hawkins presented evidence proving that this new government was responsible for the genocide, plunging them even further into chaos and a second Civil War.

Meanwhile in San Francisco one of the middle grounds between both sides, Klaus Baudelaire went to his sister's house only to find it ransacked and both her and his other sister Sunny were missing.

Klaus hired the detective Adrian Monk, to find them however Klaus soon got a rude interrupting the black sheep of his family, his cousin a hitman named Vincent Vega who apparently thought San Francisco was the best place to wait out the war.

Vince's former partner Jules Winnfield, thought the same way and had taken up residence in Klaus's house.

Klaus was furious with this and was going to throw them out, when an idea came to him he offered to let them stay…if they helped him find his sisters.

The two wanting a decent hideout reluctantly agreed.

Monk tried to sneak away but Jules knowing how smart he was forced him to come along.

As this dysfunctional group began their search, they went through Basin City where Klaus was able to recruit the assistance of Marv and his friend Dwight.

This group was still searching when a clue turned up in a nearby warehouse, where Count Olaf and a group of thugs were beating the shit out of a pet detective named Ace Ventura.

Olaf got one look at them, and ran for his life leaving his thugs to be disemboweled by the group (except for Monk and Klaus the former just cowering in a corner and the latter being disgusted with the violence).

As it turned out Ace was hired by someone in the small town of Jericho, who wanted him to find who was selling information to the Allied States, Count Olaf turned out to be the spy so he tried to kill him which was when Klaus and his men showed up.

Ace grateful for the help, decided to help them on their quest.

It took them about a month, but they managed to find the two at Count Olaf's lair in Wyoming.

After a fierce battle Klaus, his sisters, and the League managed to escape with Count Olaf seemingly dying.

The group got back to San Francisco ,and disbanded with most of the members going back to their homes save for Vince and Jules who hid out at Klaus's house.

It should be mentioned that Count Olaf did not die, and later showed up as a minion of Fantômas.


	34. The Potter League

_**(I only own the characters I the Public Domain)**_

_**In 2008 the British wizard Harry Potter, became aware of the existence of the Moonchild an occultist created being that is believed to be the Antichrist.**_

_**Under normal circumstances, he'd just have it sent to where it came from but unfortunately…his wand was stolen.**_

_**To make matters worse wizards were being systematically killed off by the Moonchild's agents to make sure nothing could stop it, so he had no choice but to get people to help him in destroying this beast.**_

_**The first member he got was Artemis Fowl II, a criminal mastermind connected to the Fairy Race hiding beneath Earth.**_

_**The second member was Perseus "Percy" Jackson, a demigod who assisted in stopping the Titan Kronos and is the son of Poseidon.**_

_**The third member was a mass murderer known as the Postal Dude, who had apparently destroyed the town he once lived in, and out of all the members he was the hardest to control.**_

_**The fourth recruit was Dashiell "Dash" Parr, a teenage superhero that has the power to run at superhuman speeds one notable thing is that he is in a romantic relationship with a former actress named Penny.**_

_**The fifth was Peter Parker III the grandson of the original Spider Man, Peter has taken up his father's mantle and became the current Spiderman.**_

_**The sixth and final recruit was Ahsoka Tano, a time displaced alien from a galaxy far, far, away and is in a sexual relationship with Peter.**_

_**Potter gathered this group to get his wand back and destroy the Moonchild, before the creep could destroy the world.**_

_**This group being one of the most powerful groups mentioned in these files, was able to complete this task with almost no difficulty.**_

_**It also wasn't the last time this group was active, it assembled two more times once to stop Kutulu's plot to take over the Earth, and one final time to defeat Fantômas (now calling himself Fantôma6 after getting his body to contain the souls of occultists Oliver Haddo, Cosmo Gallion, Adrian Marcata, Morcata, Lord Blackwood, and an unnamed Satanist).**_


	35. The Orlando League

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

In 2009 the great warrior and sex change scoundrel Orlando, had gotten bored and signed onto Alan Grant's spelunking expedition.

Orlando had hoped this would present at least some form of entertainment, however he was wrong and was bored out of his skull, he did get along with a Canadian teenager named Duncan who once went on the famous show "Total Drama Island".

However on the last day a pack of mushroom like beasts, showed up and killed everyone there save for Grant, Duncan, and Orlando.

The three tried to fight back, but were washed away by underground flood waters.

They woke up a day later, and on another Earth…specifically the Mushroom Kingdom.

The trio journeyed around, until they came across Jules Winnfield who had ended up there somehow and decided to make the best of it.

At that moment he was eating a sandwich, when a pack of Koopas came at him he killed them off rather quickly before he addressed the trio.

Believing that they were sent to get him out of this place he joined the three.

It was at that moment Mario showed up.

As it turned out the Princess had been kidnapped by Bowser, who was this time in league with the evil midget king Fausto.

Mario convinced them to help them out, Orlando however being experienced at war convinced Mario to let him be in charge.

Under his lead they lead a daring quest through the Kingdom, that ended with attacking Bowser's castle and deafeating both him and Fausto.

After finishing their job Mario used one of Bowser's machines, to send them back to Earth.

Upon their return the other members went their separate ways Grant went off so he could study bones in Africa, Duncan went back to Canada where he would later go on another season of Total Drama Island, Jules went wandering, and Orlando went back to his penthouse in England to find something else to do.


	36. The League of the Future

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

In 2600 the sex change charlatan Orlando, was abducted by an alien…namely the Doctor.

As it turned out the Time Lord, had gathered him and several other people to take out Adam Young who had risen to finish the job the Moonchild started.

The people the Doctor gathered are as follows.

The first member Orlando as mentioned above.

The second person was Max Guevara, a time displaced cat/human hybrid who was also the only female in the group.

The third person was a mysterious man known as the Time Traveler, who had in 1895 built a time machine and visited a possible future where humanity had divided into separate groups, one of whom were used as Kutulu's minions.

The fourth was Marshall Law, a hero hunter who takes down other superheroes who have gone rogue and due to the henchmen Young had ion his power (rogue superheroes) he was an invaluable asset to the group.

The fifth was Alex Murphy AKA Robocop, who as his name implies is half man half machine.

The sixth was Corporal Jake Sully, a former soldier who got his species changed to Na'vi after the infamous "Avatar" incident with a rogue military fraction.

The seventh and final member was the soldier known as Master Chief, arguably the most powerful soldier that ever lived a title Orlando once fought him for.

The Doctor lead this group to Young's metahuman factory, on Tatooine where they proceeded to go full house on him and kill everything inside it.

This was not the last time the group assembled, it went on one more mission ten years later when Kutulu tried to take over the world again, only this time the Doctor killed Kutulu.


	37. The League of the Multiverse

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

It is not known when this League was formed, or if time passed at all when it was formed.

Either way Dr. A. Fox finally found out who the person he was looking for was, and had begun his plan to take over the Multiverse.

But first he had to kill the people who travel it, so they won't get in his way.

One such person he tried to kill was Dr. Quinn Mallory, who developed a way to "Slide" between universes.

Upon finding out Dr. A. Fox's plan, Quinn was contacted by a being know n as the Monitor of Multiverse Set 2 who (along with his counterparts) were conspiring to get rid of Dr. A. Fox's army (and the other three guys with similar armies.)

The first member was Portagas D. Ace, a flame controlling pirate from an alternate Earth who was removed and put in a repaired version of his body mere moments before his death.

The second member was Hatter Madigan, a version of the Mad Hatter from an alternate Earth where Alice in Wonderland happened differently.

The third member was a samurai named Jack, who I mentioned earlier in this Fic.

The fourth member was the Junkman, a supervillain from Earth-54 who as his name implies uses gadgets made out of junk.

The fifth member was The Ant, an Energy X powered hero who has the proportionate abilities of an ant and built acid grenades for personal one.

The sixth member was the Norse god Thor, who had previously served in the Greek League and had once fought Dr..

The seventh member was Jack Maceath a knife wielding serial killer, who had served in an English League as well as the League of Killers working under Fantômas.

The eighth was Vic Vega AKA , a sadistic killer who was gotten a moment before his death and like Ace he was given a repaired version of his body.

The ninth and final member was a British punk rock fan named Vyvyan Bastard who was known for his great courage, strength and love of death, destruction, and just about any form of violence.

The outcome of this group's quest is unknown to me, but fear not I'll get it sometime.


	38. Closing Words

(I only own the characters in the Public Domain)

And thus concludes our rousing narrative of the unknown Leagues, rest assured dear reader if you enjoy it the there will be a sequel, although it will not be able groupings of fictional (in our world at least) characters…it will focus on alternate Earths instead.

Signed A. Fox


End file.
